Id
by Thursday's Dove
Summary: Majin Buu has always had this imaginary friend, ever since he was created by the mad wizard Bibidi. Thousands of years later, he is once again free to terrorize...now with his imaginary friend by his side. The two get up to much more besides killing.
1. Synopsis

**[A/N:** Okay, it's time to edit this story now! Very little has been changed. Mostly some bad grammar here and there has just been fixed. I'm pleased that people enjoyed this story, and to those of you who are just tuning in, I do plan on writing a sequel or something of the sort as soon as I sort some other things out. :) I think this is one of my favorite things I have ever written. I hope you like it, too!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Majin Buu or anything else created by Akira Toriyama. I do, however, own Cranberry Evil, Id, and this story. The rest speaks for itself.**]**

---

Buu: A monstrous mass of pink flesh and muscle as well as a mass of evil. He kills anything that moves and revels in the horrified expressions of his victims before he kills them.

Could such a creature befriend anyone? Or rather, the question should be: Did his heart allow him to have friends? Most would answer "no" to both questions. But I am here to tell you a story that contradicts what most people would have answered to the aforementioned questions.

Buu had a very special friend. Her name was Cranberry Evil, and she had been spawned by the fat Buu's imagination long ago. We're talking way before the chubby child-like Buu had been released from his prison within the egg by Gohan. No, this imaginary friend of his had been created by Buu's brain when he was first created and controlled by Bibidi, thousands of years ago.

See, when Buu was a child (or what would be the equivalent of a human child), he sometimes got very lonely and bored, as any child would. When he wasn't busy destroying planets and turning people into various sources of sugar, the young Buu liked to create games to eliminate that sense of boredom. He would race himself, dissect animals and people and count how many organs each of them had, and sometimes he would play dominos with buildings and trees.

But he never did any of these things alone, so to speak. One day Bibidi had shooed him off because Buu had been getting a wee bit on his nerves, and Buu, loyally obeying his master, had skipped off, singing to himself. He was happy to be alone at first, but after a while, he got quite lonely and bored. Any expert on the psyche of villains will tell you that when an evil dude is bored, he or she is at least three times as dangerous as he or she is when they're occupied, even if it is in a destructive manner.

You know how when you get bored you start pondering unusual things and you do weird things? Well, that's the point little Buu got to that day. He had gotten sort of tired of the monotonous sounds of people screaming until their vocal cords split open and bled. Yes, that's right; I said "sort of" tired. Study the psyche of children and you'll find that they have very short attention spans, which means that they cannot focus on or stand the same thing for an extended period of time. There's no reason the child Buu should be any different.

So on this day, which passed thousands of years before any of us can even begin the fathom, the little Buu imagined someone to play with. At first he started out with a rather ugly beast that resembled a basilisk and named it Bloodfist. After about two hours of play with Bloodfist, Buu got bored of him and discarded him from his "imaginary friend bank."

The second imaginary friend of Buu was one that was a talking bar of chocolate; it was hurriedly named Choco-Blood. It seemed perfect for the chocolate-loving pink beast, since he loved chocolate so much, that is. Buu ate it five minutes later.

It was the third imaginary friend that proved worthy enough to last for such a long time. You can guess who that was. Yep, Cranberry Evil. Buu was aiming for someone who looked a little more pleasant to him. The pink child had once seen a girl who belonged to a race that resembled humans very much, and he had thought she looked rather pretty. So, when Buu imagined Cranberry, he had this girl in mind. The result was a girl who appeared to be in her mid-teens (although her age is indefinite; in fact, she has no age), who had blue eyes, who had a cranberry-colored head of hair (hence, the origin of her name) that was perfectly straight and that went to her shoulders, who was about a foot shorter than he was, and who liked to wear dark, baggy clothing. She was an instant best friend to Buu.

The duo would never stop laughing as they destroyed planets, ate victims who had been turned into candy, and did evil things in general. Even though she wasn't tangible, Buu could see her clearly with the mind's eye and would talk to her both aloud and in his head. Sometimes he would forget that Bibidi was there and would talk to her out loud, extracting bewildered gazes from the deranged gopher dude. Cranberry was as real to him as God is to a religious follower.

Nothing could tear the two friends apart, not even the imprisonment of Buu by a distant ancestor of Shin. While inside of the contraption, Buu still talked to and played with Cranberry. And then, thousands of years later, he was suddenly released, free to destroy and wreak havoc with his friend again. He was never happier.

Then suddenly, the relatively innocent Buu was hideously transformed from a playful creature into a beastly, sinister, and much skinnier version of himself. Buu wasn't the only one who had transformed—Cranberry went through a change herself. Her once-bright blue eyes were dyed a disturbing yellow and the black pupils gave way to a soul-piercing green. She grew pointy fangs and her hair spiked up a bit in the bangs. She became inhumanly powerful, whereas before she had just possessed normal human-like strength. Lastly, she developed a taste for flesh as opposed to just candy and other junk foods, although she still loved to eat those, mind you. Perhaps it would've been easier for me to just say that she had transformed to suit the new Buu's idea of a friend. Her name and overall personality remained the same.

Buu didn't know that, along with all his other powers and strengths, he had the ability to bring things to life—dead, fantastic, drawn, or what have you, he could bring it to life at will. And that is exactly what he did with Cranberry. After Buu had absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan, he got bored again. That's when he brought his long-lived, now physically changed, best friend to the world of flesh and bone.

And this is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter One

A/N: The first chapter had no dialogue in it, as it was merely a synopsis of what had happened up to the point the actual story starts. It is in this chapter where dialogue is used and where the story starts. You know practically everything that you need to know in order to understand this story, that is, provided you've seen the Buu Saga and you've read the synopsis. I still don't believe in flaunting fancy disclaimers, or even non- fancy ones. Disclaimers are as pointless on a fanfiction as the surgeon general's warning on a pack of cigarettes is. =)  
  
  
  
The dangerous duo, Buu and Cranberry, sauntered on through the filthy wreckage of the recently annihilated city. Empty cities were completely boring to them, as there was no-one left to viciously slaughter. And destroying buildings? Nah. They weren't like the androids; they didn't have a scoring system for killing people and destroying buildings. Eradication to them wasn't a game, it was a living. They loved doing is so much that if someone were to offer them money for their deeds, they would've declined the offer.  
  
The city that now lay in ruins was Satan City, the very city everyone's frickin' hero Mr.Satan and his little induces-destructive- tendencies-in-me (A/N: The mere mention of her name really does induce destructive tendencies in me) daughter lived. I'd say that Buu and Cranberry did a good thing by mopping up the mildew of this planet. They are the janitors of the universe, cleaning up the feces left behind by mankind. How kind of them.  
  
Buu yawned. Although he was thousands of years old and he appeared to be a fully grown whatever-he-was, he was still essentially a child. He needed food and rest just as any child would need. Just about the only thing he didn't need was love and friendship. Then again, he had a friend.  
  
It seems out-of-character for Buu to be friendly, to laugh happily, or to even enjoy the company of another, but it is necessary for you to remember that Cranberry had been with him through EVERYTHING he had been through, be it in the flesh or in his mind. He had the same feelings towards her as one might have towards his or her own mother. The difference is in the fact that she was not his mother and he knew this and he never treated her like a mother. In the same respect, Cranberry never treated him as a son. They were merely the best of friends. Yes, even evil can have friends, their intentions just have to be the same. Evil can especially have friends if the friend is spawned from the evil itself.  
  
Ever since the change from fat to skinny, Buu had completely dwarfed his friend. She had to tilt her head at an uncomfortable angle just to look him in the face. So most of the time she just hovered about a foot off the ground to be at least somewhat at eye-level with Buu.  
  
Buu yawned again, brining his hand to his mouth as he did so. Then he dropped his arm back to his side and paused in his steps to stretch. Cranberry stopped and hovered in front of him, her disturbing glare set on his face.  
  
"Tired, Buu buddy?" she curiously asked, her cool, almost-toneless voice chilling the air around her to ice. It didn't faze Buu in the slightest; he was, after all, the one who had practically given her her voice.  
  
"Yes." he plainly answered, in an equally cold, emotionless tone. He stretched again and sat down on the ground, Indian style. Cranberry followed, sitting down in front of him.  
  
"We have been killing all day...maybe we should take just a tiny nap to recharge ourselves. Then we can have more fun when we wake back up." she said as Buu closed his eyes, nodding in agreement at what she was saying.  
  
In an instant, Buu was fast asleep, silently drawing in paced breaths and pushing them back out. Cranberry smirked a bit and fell back onto the cement of the deserted city. They were in the middle of a boulevard when they decided to rest. After a moment, she too was sleeping.  
  
Cranberry dreamt about mountains made of bloody meat; Buu dreamt about mountains made of sprinkle-covered chocolate. Only a mere half an hour passed when Buu began to stir and awoke. He opened his eyes. The first thing that came into view was his crossed legs and his arms resting on them. Then his eyes snaked up to where he saw Cranberry on the ground just before him. His eyes stayed there, on her face  
  
He thought about when he first "met" her, all those thousands of years ago. He remembered the girl that contributed to the appearance of his best friend. He remembered all the conversations they had and the games they played while he was trapped inside of the egg. He remembered every killing spree they had ever gone on together and mentally smiled at the happy times.  
  
He jerked his eyes away and pretended to be just waking up when Cranberry's eyes opened at looked right at him. She growled a bit and sat up, stretching and yawning and rubbing her eyes. Buu did the same.  
  
"Are you rested up, Buu buddy?" she asked, pushing herself to her feet, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Yes." he answered, following suit. He looked curiously at her. "Why did you growl?"  
  
Cranberry lifted off the ground and hovered just in front of him, staring back at him. "I'm hungry." She took her eyes off him to look around, unblinking. "Let's get something to eat first. Then we can go back to having fun."  
  
"Okay." Buu agreed and followed her as she floated off in the direction of another city.  
  
Once they arrived there, panicked people began to flood the streets as they fled for their miserable little lives. Buu and Cranberry exchanged evil grins and nodded to each other. Buu began turning people into sweets; Cranberry pounced on the others, ripping their necks open with her fangs. The streets seemed to be paved with rubies after she finished.  
  
The two sat in this city for the remainder of the day, eating their fill and then some.  
  
  
  
A/N: You're still here?? WOW!! I can't believe it! You're awesome if you've managed through the synopsis AND the first chapter!! Please do read the next chapter, and continue to enjoy/not-enjoy this story. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Please do be opened minded when reading the contents of the following chapter. It may not make any sense to you, but then again that's why I'm writing this story. It's different than all the others out there, plus...it stars Buu (as a protagonist)!! I could be writing Hamtaro fictions instead; would you want that instead? Oh wait...I AM writing a Hamtaro fic...a parody actually. Oh well, onward with the story.  
  
  
  
The sun spilled its last rays over the green horizon as it nestled down to sleep behind the distant hills. Buu and Cranberry silently watched this spectacular from the streets of the city they had just obliterated. All the people were gone; they had been eaten slowly by the two evil friends. Of course, such an extravagant sunset was underappreciated by them. I mean, what evil would appreciate nature's beauty? Buu and Cranberry are no exception to the rule.  
  
"Buu full." the pink creature said, patting his stomach and belching rudely. Cranberry laughed a bit at his immaturity.  
  
She put a hand on her head and fell over backwards so that she rested on her back. She growled a bit to herself and squinted her eyes. Buu watched her as she did all of this, and he cocked his head to the side a bit, somewhat startled and...concerned?  
  
"What's wrong with Buu's friend?" the bubble-gum-like Majin Buu said, standing over the downed girl.  
  
She gritted her teeth a bit and looked up at him, a disturbed yet somewhat hurt gaze in her eyes. Buu blinked back down at her. "Buu's friend feels ill." she quietly answered, closing her eyes.  
  
Buu's molten eyes widen. "Buu's friend sick?!" he retorted, then shook his head. "Buu's friend can't get sick! Buu's friend not human; she immune to sickness!" He then smirked and folded his arms a bit.  
  
"Buu needs to talk normal." she hissed grouchily. Buu backed up a bit, still smirking.  
  
"Maybe you ate too much..." Buu tried to put some logic into the reason why Cranberry felt sick.  
  
"N-no...I..." she started. But before she could say "didn't", she was on her feet, purging violently onto the cement. Buu jumped back, staring in horror and disbelief at what he was seeing. Cranberry REALLY WAS vomiting, impossible as it seemed to him.  
  
After the flow of candy and various human parts came out, Cranberry wiped her mouth and looked up wearily at her friend, who stood back, unblinking. She trembled a bit and stepped back a bit to get away from the stinking puddle/pile of bile, thinking she was finished. Apparently she wasn't, because her stomach muscles twitched and squeezed harshly again, pushing out more of the unidentifiable substance.  
  
On the second round of purging, the ground shook and more buildings collapsed around the sick girl and Buu took even more strides back and away. Cranberry let out a yell of pain and/or anger as a chunk of something rather large was expelled from her mouth. Her scream caused the ground to rumble even more. After she opened her eyes and saw the chunk of something laying on the ground before her, she yelped a bit and backed up. She was finished vomiting.  
  
She tripped backwards and dizzily fell to the ground. Buu timidly strode back to her side, glaring at the two piles of vomit, more so at the second one because it had a large mass of something in it. Cranberry fought to keep her eyes open. Vomiting so violently had drained her completely.  
  
"Cran...berry...? What happened?" he quizzically asked, quickly shooting a questioning gaze over to his best friend.  
  
She groaned a bit and whimpered. The girl couldn't stop shaking; she appeared to be shivering to death from a drastic gust of frigid wind. Buu held out a hand and touched her on the shoulder, causing her to leap to her feet, face him, and shoot a glare of daggers at him from being startled. Buu jumped too.  
  
Cranberry moved her lips to say something, but then the chunk of flesh that had come out in the second round of vomit made a whimpering noise.and started moving.  
  
  
  
A/N: Did Cranberry eat a dog whole or somethin'? Guess we'll find out next chapter. Heh, a short A/N. Fancy that. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Damn FF.N hasn't been workin' for AOL members, so I haven't been able to update forever. Heh, oh well, go figure. Anyway, thanks to the whole one person who has reviewed so far.  
  
  
  
  
Buu and Cranberry were both silenced when the hunk that had come from Cranberry started moving and whining. Neither of them said a thing or moved in the slightest (they didn't even blink) as the thing wriggled about. It had been in a purplish sac, but moments later its wriggling caused it to rupture, and more sticky liquid poured from it. After that, the whining was louder, and it sounded more like what a newborn puppy would sound like than anything else.  
  
"Buu..." Cranberry hesitantly spoke from the midst of the silence. "What is that thing?" She looked over to him with a blank, questioning look in her distant eyes.  
  
The pink creature just shook his head, his mouth hanging ajar in confusion and disbelief. Cranberry didn't bother trying to get him to answer that question. Instead, she asked another.  
  
"And why did I just throw it up? I didn't eat any animals." she added.  
  
Buu sniffed the air a bit, ignoring her. Then he took a few steps in the direction of the moving mass of flesh. "It smells like you. Yet..." he sniffed some more, Cranberry timidly following behind him. "...it smells like me, also."  
  
"How can you smell that?"  
  
"Bibidi gave Buu a strong nose." he replied, now standing over the squirming mass.  
  
Both of the evildoers now stood over the tiny creature, staring down at it. They seemed to be staring a lot lately. The thing had a light pinkish-red tone to its skin and when its mouth was open, rows of dagger-like teeth tore out from its gums and were accompanied by four particularly sharp fangs on the top and bottom rows. In examining further, Cranberry and Buu discovered it had a single semi-long strip of pinkish-red flesh jutting out from the top of its head. It did not open its eyes; they remained closed the entire time.  
  
For Cranberry, putting the pieces together was easy. Here was some baby creature that looked exactly like Majin Buu, save the tint of its skin, and that had just been thrown up by the girl so suddenly and after she hadn't been feeling well the entire day. It could've only meant one thing...but Buu remained oblivious.  
  
"Majin Buu, what did you do?!?!" she hissed, glaring daggers at her friend.  
  
He jumped, then looked at her straight in the eyes with his soul-shredders. "What do you mean what did I do?!" he hissed back, looking quite angry.  
  
"That thing! It's...it's...it's like it's our baby or somethin'! Look!" She and Buu looked back at the thing. Then the expression that slowly crept over Buu's face conveyed that he got the drift once she had pointed it out to him.  
  
"How...how did that happen?" he nervously asked, unsure of how it really had happened.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't YOU tell ME?!" she growled at him.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is..." he started. Cranberry quickly cut him off, stepping closer to him in a threatening manner.  
  
"IS WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Earlier today, when we were napping, I woke up before you did. And I sorta...I...I imagined what a kid would look like if it were ours." he spilled out quickly.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
In about two seconds, Cranberry was up in his face, about to strangle him alive. She didn't care if Buu was stronger than her in every way, or if he had imagined her and could un-imagine her just as quickly; that was quite apparent.  
  
It was also quite apparent that Buu had forgotten that pretty much anything he imagined that involved himself would come true. He had forgotten about that power of his. And his forgetfulness of that had caused Cranberry to conceive a child and give "birth" to it within the same day he had imagined it. That was why Cranberry had felt ill and irritable after she awoke from the nap.  
  
The baby thing started to whimper louder, which was still quite muted. Cranberry's gaze on Buu softened as she looked back down at the creature. She hesitantly reached down and picked it up, getting the vomit and other substances all over her hands and arms, and brought it up to her and Buu's height. It still had its eyes closed tightly; Cranberry guessed they wouldn't open for a while, like a kitten's eyes.  
  
The moment it was in her arms, the child calmed down just as quickly as it had acted up. Buu sniffed at it some more, making sure that his nose hadn't been fooling him. Suddenly, just for that moment, neither Cranberry nor Buu seemed so evil. They seemed just like any normal people on the planet, going about their normal lives.  
  
"Is it male or female?" Cranberry asked, not able to find any reproductive parts whatsoever.  
  
Buu sniffed the air again. "Male." he blurted out immediately.  
  
"His name is Id then." Cranberry said, wiping some of the fluid away from its closed eyes, its mouth, and its nose.  
  
Buu's eyes shot open. "Are you crazy?! You can't name it!! We CAN'T keep it!!" he ranted.  
  
Cranberry smirked a bit. "Sure we can. He's ours, remember?" Then she looked up at him and met eyes with her friend again. "Besides, YOU'RE the one who got us into this..."  
  
Buu was robbed of an answer. So he just snapped his mouth shut and looked at her, then at the child, then back at her, and back at the child; his eyes stayed there.  
  
"Fine...but it doesn't get in the way of our fun. If it does, it's gone..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Are you SHOCKED?! Hehehe. You're supposed to be. Buu has a son now?! How crazy. I told you it would get out-of-character and out-of-hand. Well, thank you for being open-minded so far. If you haven't, you've probably flamed me by now. Oh wait. I only have ONE review. LOL. Coming up next: Buu and Cranberry's adventures in caring for a baby whatever-Buu-is. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: I now realize that I am writing this for my own leisure. Heh, oh well. I'll continue to write, indeed and I will. None of you can discourage me! HAHA! Oh, and I'm thinking of an alternate ending to the story. It would've forked off from the previous chapter. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
The next morning started early indeed, early with the sounds of a hideous wailing that is. Cranberry and Buu had been up all night trying to figure this thing out. Parenting was a new thing to them, and they weren't the easiest learners of such a skill. After all, neither of them had been created to raise a child, they had been created to destroy. Killing and destruction was all that they had known up to this point.  
  
Buu bolted straight to his feet and covered his ears, gritting his teeth. "Make it shut up, for Kami's sake!!" he shouted, the obnoxious crying of the child pounding in his skull.  
  
Cranberry had her ears covered too. She didn't know about babies any more than Buu did, which was nothing to say the very least. With her eyes narrowed in utter agitation, she walked up to the makeshift crib for the child (which had been made of torn up grass, leaves, and other soft foliage from around the area) and peered down at it. The little whatever-Buu-is had a horrible, cringed look on its face as it cried for attention.  
  
"What do you want, Id?!" she growled as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, a yawn tagging along.  
  
The child shut up for a moment at hearing her voice, but returned to screaming his lungs out as soon as he didn't hear her anymore. She growled a little bit more and picked him up, very roughly, as she had no knowledge of babies, remember.  
  
"Come on, stop that awful noise! What do you want from me?!" she demanded from the little thing. Its only response was to scream even louder.  
  
"CRANBERRY!!! Get that thing quiet right now before I turn it into the finest chocolate!!" Buu roared above everything else. Cranberry shot a cold, icy gaze over at him, causing him to stare right back at her. Then she stalked up to him, baby in arms, and held him out to the pink creature.  
  
"Why don't YOU try getting him to shut up! YOU imagined him after all!!!!" she rebuttaled, keeping her arms steady as she held baby Id out to his father.  
  
Buu hissed at the baby as if it were an enemy. He pushed Id away, shaking his head. "I don't know anything about children!" was his excuse.  
  
"Well that makes two of us, doesn't it?!" the deranged teenager threw back, pulling Id back to her.  
  
The trio stood in silence for a full two minutes, save for Id's wailing. Then Cranberry looked back up at Buu and sighed.  
  
"Buu, we may as well work together on this to try to figure out what he wants. I mean, I'm no expert, but I think that since he can't tell us what he wants, only we can figure it out. We're on our own here, Buu...we have to solve this one ourselves." she spoke, softly touching Id's pinkish- red face.  
  
Buu's eyes softened a bit as well. He hung his head in defeat. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But...I always went to YOU for advice...and now we're seeking it together."  
  
"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you imagine something, right?" That earned a cold stare from Buu. Cranberry sneered back at him.  
  
Cranberry was suddenly jolted with a spot of pain from her finger that had been touching Id's face. Her eyes were pulled down, almost magnetized, to where the pain had been coming from. She smirked a bit at the sight. Id had sunk his teeth into her finger and had drawn a spot of blood. Cranberry was a little surprised to see that he already had very sharp teeth, teeth that were capable of penetrating and impaling flesh.  
  
Id was definitely most unlike any normal child. A normal child, for one, would not look as he did. Little Id was already stronger than most of the earth's population (er, wait, earth's population was pretty much wiped out), already had dagger-like fangs, and could eat virtually anything. Of course, knowledge of the last bit of information would've been very useful to Cranberry and Buu at the time, although they did eventually figure it out for themselves.  
  
"Hey, Buu...gimme some of that chocolate." she said, holding out a hand expectantly. Buu hesitated for a moment before placing the valuable substance in her hand. Cranberry held the piece of chocolate up to the lips of baby Id. Then suddenly it was gone. It actually took a second for Cranberry to react to what had happened. Id had snatched up the food quick enough to escape her eye. All she did was blink curiously at what had just happened.  
  
Cranberry took another piece of chocolate and put it up to his mouth. The same thing happened, only this time, instead of looking stupefied, Cranberry smiled a bit and gave him another piece.  
  
"I think I've got this thing down..." she said, feeding him piece after piece.  
  
  
  
A/N: I've got nothing to say down here today. Next chapter: a certain amount of time has passed. How much time has passed will be announced at the beginning of the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: No A/N this time! Except this little bit of course. Oh, and thanks to the second person who reviewed my story. ^_^  
  
  
  
Two weeks have passed...  
  
Where have the beloved Z Warriors been during all this, you wonder? I feel I must tell you. As in any predictable DBZ saga, the world rested on Goku's shoulders. What a burden. This time, Vegeta was actually involved in saving the world. Since this is an alternate universe, everything you've come to know about the normal DBZ timeline is irrelevant, unless otherwise specified.  
  
Vegeta and Goku, our heroic Saiya-jin duo, were busy training vigorously in the Realm of the Dead (or whatever) for the upcoming battle with Buu. Neither one of them had been informed of Id...yet. They had known about Cranberry all along, but now Id was something new.  
  
Goku was about to side-step a crushing blow to the face from Vegeta when Shin (the Supreme Kai, and I'm callin' him Shin for my sake) came running up to them, panting heavily, and looking quite out of breath. This caused Goku to lose is focus in order to look at him. Thus, the Saiya-jin was smashed directly in the face by the Saiya-jin Prince. Vegeta laughed hideously; Goku just looked completely stupefied.  
  
"That hurt, Vegeta! Why'd you hit me so hard?!" Goku yelled angrily at his long-time rival.  
  
"Maybe next time you shouldn't turn away from me, Kakarotto!" Veg- head (heh, sorry, had to do that) retorted, still snickering to himself.  
  
"Right, Vegeta. Anyway. " He turned back to Shin, who was in the same state he had been moments ago. "What's the big hurry over to us, Supreme Kai?"  
  
The Kai looked at him and sucked in one last breath before blurting out. "You're never going to believe this, Goku!!"  
  
Goku just cocked his ignorant head to the side a bit and blinked questioningly at him. "Believe what, Supreme Kai?"  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but it did! Buu and Cranberry somehow had a child!" he rasped out, still unable to believe it himself.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Goku and Vegeta shouted in unison. Goku pried some more. "How did that happen?!"  
  
"I don't know, Goku! By all accounts it doesn't make sense! They aren't even the same species!"  
  
"Are you deducing that two species cannot interbreed? Aren't you forgetting Gohan and Trunks?! WHAT DO YOU CALL THEM!?!" Vegeta pointed out, in a very pissy tone (some things never change).  
  
"No. Saiya-jins and Humans have very similar genetic structures. But Buu and Cranberry...their DNA isn't even remotely alike." Shin replied, eyes still as wide open as they would go. "Believe me, guys, genetics is the least of our worries..."  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Buu's brat is a million times stronger than he is, right?" (Sarcasm noted; not appreciated).  
  
"Not yet, but it has the capacity to be so if the chance is given." Shin corrected.  
  
"Well, then let's not give it the chance!" Goku thought of something?  
  
"For once I agree with Kakarotto. We should elliminate the problem before it becomes a bigger problem. Dealing with Buu is enough!"  
  
Shin nodded, agreeing with both of the Saiya-jins. "Right now it's best you continue sparring and getting stronger and faster. Who knows how the parents might react if you tried to kill the child..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The young Id had just opened his eyes only two days before Goku and Vegeta were informed of his existence. His eyes were just like Cranberry's; a light red where the eyes would be white on a human eye, yellow irises, and green pupils. He shared the same unnerving glare as his mother. This only made Cranberry more attached to him. Buu remained indifferent about his feelings towards the child.  
  
Not only did Id start to use his eyes, he started using all his other senses as well, which were superb, and even began walking. He learned very quickly and when he did something he just learned, he did it with such skill that it appeared he had known how to do it all his life (and he was only about two weeks old). He was fascinated by learning and fancied learning how to kill things the most.  
  
By the end of three weeks, Id already knew everything his parents knew and could perform their actions just as accurately. He was also as big as a human eight-year-old by this time; as big as a human eight-year-old, but several times as smart and strong.  
  
He didn't call Buu "Dad", nor did he call Cranberry "Mom". Instead, he called them by their names, as they had taught him to do so. Rather, CRANBERRY had taught him to do so. Nearly everything Id had learned he had learned from his mother...Buu still didn't know what to think, and it appeared as if he never would.  
  
Mentally, Id was more like the fat Buu than the fat Buu's skinny, greatly eviler counterpart, Id's father. All he wanted to do was play and eat. More than often, all he did was annoy Buu while entertaining Cranberry. He was innocently evil, just like the fat Buu, destroying and killing things in a perfectly playful manner.  
  
Any normal villain, if they had had a child such as Id, would've been pleased and proud of the child's abilities. But, as mentioned earlier, Buu remained indifferent. But he wouldn't be indifferent for long when what was going to happened, actually happened...  
  
  
  
A/N: Id's a little demon child, you say? I suppose you'll just have to wait until I finish the next chapter to find out what's to become of Id, Buu, and Cranberry. Toodles for now! n_n 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you for my third reviewer. I'd name you but I'm offline typing this right now, and I can't quite remember your name. I'm glad YOU three guys like it, and I hope you enjoy what happens next!  
  
  
  
"Cranberry! Cranberry, look what I killed!" Id said excitedly, racing up to his mother. Behind him he dragged a dead human carcass, all mangled and ravaged beyond all recognition.  
  
"Let me see that." the cranberry-haired teenager replied, turning in his direction. Id, still quite hyper, dropped the body before her. It made a horrible noise as it hit the ground, a noise that sounded similar to the sound of an already-dead squirrel being run over (and after you had your windows rolled down as you ran it over. Kinda gross, isn't it? That happened to one of my friends before. True story.). Cranberry picked it up and sniffed it, to make sure it had indeed been just killed as he had said, and then handed it back to him along with a nod of approval. "Very good, Id! You really did it by yourself?"  
  
"Uh huh! Uh huh! It was so easy!" He smiled hugely and walked off, dragging the carcass by the hair behind him. Cranberry smiled after him, sighed, and turned back to a deeply-contemplating Buu. It looked almost as if he were having some sort of internal struggle that not even Cranberry could guess.  
  
Cranberry side-glanced her best friend with a somewhat concerned look. "What's wrong, Buu buddy?" she asked.  
  
Buu slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, made no change in his expression, and then closed his eyes and looked back down. "Nothing's wrong." was his simple, hushed reply.  
  
"If nothing was wrong, you would've said more than two words over these last three-and-a-half weeks." Cranberry sarcastically remarked.  
  
Buu's eyes flashed open and flickered over to her. "Id's what's wrong!" he snapped, now standing up.  
  
Cranberry just stared at him, incredulously. In all the years she had known him, Buu had NEVER yelled at her like he just had. In a way, it hurt her feelings. She wanted to show a hurt expression, but she knew it wouldn't faze Buu at all. He WAS, after all, a cold, heartless super- villain, insensitive to all feelings whatsoever.  
  
"What's wrong with Id, Buu?! He hasn't done anything to you!" she hissed back, her own temper flaring up to equal Buu's.  
  
"He shouldn't be here! He's been nothing but trouble since he was born! He eats all MY food and he's so selfish! He's constantly complaining for attention!!" he yelled angrily. Gee, what else can you expect from parenthood? Buu's acting like more a child than Id is. Like I've said, Buu is, in many ways, still a child himself. And I sense irony in that...if that's not the pot calling the kettle black...  
  
Cranberry drastically rolled her eyes and pushed out an exasperated breath. "You've got a lotta nerve to be calling ID selfish! Where do you think he gets it from, Buu?!" Buu just blinked at her after she made that statement. "Besides, he's done nothing but try to impress YOU, but you're too busy wallowing!"  
  
Buu frowned and looked at his best friend straight in the eye. "He's greedy..."  
  
Then Cranberry realized why he had been upset the whole time. The look in her eyes spoke that. She felt kinda stupid for not being able to recognize something so obvious before. "Buu, are you mad because I've been giving Id more attention than I've been giving you?"  
  
Buu's silence confirmed her suspicion. Cranberry's shoulder's loosened as she dropped her arms to her sides. Then she pushed out a relieved breath of air. "Buu...why didn't you say something earlier instead of sitting by yourself the whole time?"  
  
Buu shrugged a bit. "Because you and Id were having so much fun, even if it was without me. And I know how mad you get if someone interrupts your fun." he replied.  
  
"Ha! Of course you do, Buu buddy, YOU imagined me! But it's impossible for me to get mad at you for interrupting my fun, 'cause it would be MORE fun if you were part of it." Buu's expression brightened a little at hearing this. Cranberry went on, knowing that if she just pushed him a little further, the dark cloud around him would be gone and they'd be back to being the same ole destructive duo. "And look at what we've created! Id! Our very own heir! A legacy! You've seen what he's capable of doing, right?" Buu nodded. "Well then think about it! The universe is ours; yours, mine, and Id's. We can do whatever we want, with Id by our sides!"  
  
Buu looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, you're right! And I imagined him!" The pink creature looked smug and proud of himself before remembering what he had put Cranberry through. That awful fit of vomiting and losing so much food...  
  
"Buu...just leave me out of all your other imaginings, okay?"  
  
"No problem. Wouldn't want another Id situation." Buu agreed with a slight grin.  
  
Then all was silent. The silence made Cranberry's eyes get real round, like grapefruits (hehe, subtle pun). The teenager looked around, a bit uneasy at first, and then panicky. Buu tilted his head to the side a bit and blinked at her.  
  
"What're you all worried about, Cranberry?" he curiously asked. Heh, at least now we know where Id got his innocent, little-kid act from.  
  
"I don't hear Id playing..."  
  
  
  
A/N: OooOOooooOOOoooo...Anyone get a chilling, creepy vibe from that? I thought it'd be the perfect way to end this chapter. Something is about to happen. The next chapter is a turning point for all involved. Stay tuned! 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Alas! An update! As mentioned before, from here on out is a major turning point in our little story. Thank you my glorious reviewers! Much praise to you! n_n (gives each of them a commemorative skinny Majin Buu plushie)  
Buu just looked sternly at her, wondering what it meant to not be able to hear little Id playing. Cranberry looked back at Buu, the expression in her eyes clearly showing just how worried she was. And then Buu understood, the little ignorant bubble gum dude.  
  
"What, you think something has happened to Id?" Buu asked, sniffing the air. Before Cranberry could answer, an alarm went off in Buu's thick- skulled head. A familiar scent had set off this alarm. "Wait...I smell something..."  
  
"What? Smell what? Is it Id?"  
  
"No. It smells like...one of those guys I've fought before." he said, sucking in a great mass of air through his nose and following the scent. Cranberry stared after him, still worried, and then decided that his nose hadn't failed him before and that it would be a good idea to follow him.  
  
"ID!!" Cranberry yelled when she saw the little boy just up ahead. A very strange-looking person held the son of Buu by the skin on the back of his neck, causing Id to behave much like a kitten when picked up by the scruff of the neck; he hung there limp as a doll, eyes half-open, looking distantly at the ground. She jumped to go retrieve him, but Buu held out an arm and stopped her from getting past. The girl growled hatefully at her best friend. "He needs our help, Buu! That guy is hurting him!!"  
  
"Cranberry, I've fought that guy before. Well...it seems I've fought him before. He smells somewhat the same, but...he looks completely different..." the pink creature explained, squinting his eyes at the figure that held his son. Cranberry moved her lips to speak, but Buu put a hand over her mouth, silencing her before the words were created. "Shh. Let me listen."  
  
The strange man who held Id was, of course, no strange man to us. That man was the fusion between Goku and Vegeta, Vegito (er, I'm not all that sure who it is. I don't research DBZ stuff, so about all I know is what I've seen on Cartoon Network. Go ahead and curse me for it, but I'm not gonna go outta my way to find out. For this story, it will be Vegito. -.-). He was much stronger than in the series we all know. No, no, we can't have anything remotely predictable in this story. This Vegito had had an extra month or so to train in the world of the Kais, so he was MUCH stronger and faster.  
  
"He didn't put up much of a fight, did he, Vegeta?" Vegito spoke (to himself). The voice was more of Goku than Vegeta when that was said.  
  
"No, he sure didn't. The little runt is a pushover." Now it was Vegeta.  
  
"But remember what Supreme Kai said? He could suddenly become too powerful for us in a split second if we triggered him to..." the Goku side of Vegito warned the Vegeta side.  
  
"Well we won't trigger him, will we?"  
  
"But Vegeta, we don't know what the trigger is!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Kakarotto! Stop trying to make me look stupid!"  
  
There was silence between the two voices of the Saiya-jin warriors from within the single body of Vegito. Id's eyes lifted as his nose filled with the scent of his two parents and he instinctively began to struggle loose to get to them. But, of course, he was nowhere near strong enough to get loose. Vegito snickered at the runt's helpless attempts.  
  
Cranberry shifted uncomfortably as she watched her son struggle. Buu growled deeply in his throat as he watched as well. If only the two evil- doers hadn't been so ignorant...Now they knew what it was like to watch a loved one suffer and they too felt the same pain that they had been inflicting upon others their entire lives. But they were too thick-headed to realize that everyone else had felt the same as they were feeling now. Heh, they could've been good guys in the end...  
  
Vegito was beginning to get impatient because Id's two supposedly over-protective parents weren't showing up to their son's aid. He chewed on his teeth.  
  
"That's it! They're trying my patience! I say we just kill the brat and get back to the otherworld!" Vegeta's voice hissed.  
  
"No, Vegeta! We can't do that!" Goku's voice was still the voice of reason.  
  
"Too bad, Kakarotto!"  
  
And with that, Vegito held up Id with one arm and held up his other hand to his face and began to form an energy blast. Little Id just stared at it, dazed. Cranberry and Buu's eyes widened to an impossible size at this sight. Forgetting about formulating a plan to get their kid back, both killers leapt out from their spot behind the building and made a dead run towards Vegito and Id. Vegito grinned at this and shot the blast at the kid anyway, just as the two parents were about to reach him.  
  
Cranberry caught the terrified eyes of her little boy before he was blasted away. Although only moments before Buu hadn't cared about the little brat, a horrible rage flared up in his eyes, reflecting the hell he was about to put the bastard who had killed his son through.  
A/N: I bet this'll piss off a great deal of fans of this story, won't it? Little Id is dead! =( Let us all mourn his death...*silence*...If your eyes aren't too full of tears to continue, the next chapter will be out ASAP...*gives all her reviewers an Id plushie to cheer them up* 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You're too kind! *takes a bow* And now, my depressed-because-Id's-dead fans...ONWARD!!!  
  
Buu started off the assault by first powering up to his max and then hurling a gargantuan ki beam straight at Vegito's heart. The menacing Goku- Vegeta fusion chuckled to himself and jumped over the beam, then landed on the ground right where he had been standing only moments before. Cranberry was already behind Vegito, and landed a very forceful drop kick into his spine. This sent Vegito sprawling in Majin Buu's direction. Buu promptly grinned sinisterly, and vengefully, at this.  
  
Buu and Cranberry were prepared to play soccer with the bastard; they were prepared to have the time of their lives while doing so as well. The pink villain lunged from his standing point and pulled back a fist, ready to pound Vegito in the face with the force of a freight train. Vegito fazed out before he reached Buu though. Buu just growled at this.  
  
In Buu's eyes, it happened in slow motion. Vegito was suddenly behind Cranberry and the next second a ki sphere pierced the girl's chest, tore through her insides, and ripped out of the opposite side. The lively, evil glow in Cranberry's eyes died out right then as her slain body collapsed to the ground. As blood spewed from the lethal wound in Buu's best friend's chest and from her mouth, a vein of sanity (whatever sanity Buu had left, that is) in Buu burst into tiny, microscopic, un-put-together-able shards.  
  
Buu would've cried in pain and anger had he possessed that ability. All I know is that all the blood in Buu's body went colder than the frozen tundra and a maddening, agonizing hole was ripped open in his heart. Here was a girl Buu had been friends with since he was first created, a friend he had been friends with for thousands of years, a friend who had shared all of his experiences, a friend who had been practically his ONLY friend, a friend that he himself had imagined...and now she was dead. For the first time in his life, Buu distantly began to understand what it was to lose a loved one. Maybe Vegito had done a good thing by killing Id and Cranberry in the eyes of some. But in the eyes of a sane person, what Vegito had done was wrong and very stupid.  
  
Buu may've realized for the first time that death was a horrible thing but that didn't stop him for wanting to cleave off Vegito's neck and shit down it.  
  
Vegito pulled his fist back to his side and grinned evilly at Cranberry as her cruel, cold eyes rolled up and she collapsed to the ground, dead. He then chuckled slightly to himself and watched the horrified, enraged expression on Buu's face.  
"YYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Majin Buu screamed 'til his lungs and throat bled (blood was sprayed from his throat).  
  
The pink creature screamed so loud that the entire planet shook. Trees that happened to still be standing were no longer standing. Buildings collapsed in a wall of dust and shrapnel. The tectonic plates beneath the Earth's surface trembled in terror and caused worldwide earthquakes off the Richter scale. If the moon had been present, it would've been knocked out of orbit. A look of fear actually dwelled upon Vegito's face for a second.  
  
Teeth ground and fists clenched, Buu glared daggers of hate at the Goku-Vegeta fusion and launched himself off the ground with such force that the land beneath his feet gathered and shot over the horizon. Vegito snickered and stood there, prepared to take the head-on attack by Buu. The fires of hell flickered in Buu's cold, incinerating eyes.  
  
As much as I would like to tell you of the entire fight between Vegito and Majin Buu, I regret to say that I cannot. For I have lost interest in wanting to tell you about it. It takes too long to write out the description of DBZ-style fights and I simply don't feel like describing every step of it. All you need to know is that through some extenuating circumstances, Vegito defeated our beloved Buu.  
  
The last thing that ran through Buu's head was how much he wanted to kill Vegito for killing his son and his best and only friend. But, of course, Buu would never get to fulfill that desire. However...  
  
A/N: Very short chapter compared to the already-short other chapters, but I was too lazy to describe the whole fight as I said in context. The story isn't over yet, so don't soil yourself. I love using that term. Heh. Well, next chapter will be out in a sec! 


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: No need for an A/N this time. Read on! HOLY SHIT!! I just had my music up all the way and I forgot how loud this NIN CD is! oO;; Scared the hell outta me.  
  
I think it's time that you and I have a small talk, dear reader. So far, how much were you able to predict the transpiration of this story? Answer mentally, not out loud, or someone may hear you and think you've lost it. But just think of it in your head. Do you think you know how this story will end? What's the ratio between predictable events and unpredictable events in this story?  
  
Well, now that you've answered those questions, read on and find out what happened after Buu died. And now I'll leave you to that task by asking one last question...  
  
...Did you really think I'd allow the seed of the awesome Majin Buu to die forever...?  
  
His eyes felt like rocks, but he managed to slowly blink them open just barely enough to see a blurry face in front of his. At the sight of this unknown person, the little boy gasped and began to crawl away from the stranger.  
  
"See Vegeta, he's harmless!" the man in the orange and blue outfit said, looking back over his shoulder for a moment. Another voice, less gentle than this one, replied with an indignant snort and by saying "He's still a little beast! I think we should kill him off like we should've!".  
  
"Hey there, I'm Goku. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
Still, he felt insecure without his parents around to assure him. Poor little Id looked around frantically for either Cranberry or Buu and was even more panicked when neither of them were in sight or able to be sensed.  
  
"Cranberry! Where are you?! Buu!" he cried out, backing away in terror.  
  
Goku approached the little son of Buu once again. "Sorry I had to hurt you earlier, little man, but it wasn't really me who did it...see that guy over there...?" He nodded his head in the direction of the sneering Vegeta. Id instinctively looked over and then back at Goku. They met eyes. "He's the one who did it."  
  
"Where's Cranberry? And where's Buu? I want them back! Where are they?!" Id whined, finally staying still.  
  
"Well...er...uhh..."  
  
"They're dead, you little bastard!" Vegeta snapped harshly.  
  
Just as Buu had, Id felt a terrible rage ignite deep within his heart. He felt his eyes grow cold and distant as he heard what had happened to his parents. He couldn't understand why they had to die or just what they had done wrong to deserve being killed. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let it go unredeemed...  
  
About ten years later...  
  
A wicked smile spread across not-so-little-anymore Id's face. Oh he had grown; yes, indeed he had. He was now just as tall as his father had been and quite as devilish-looking. The same look that Buu had in his eyes dwelled in Id's eyes that he had inherited from his mother Cranberry. Although a human his age would've been a mere ten years, in Id's years he was about twenty or so. His true age cannot be revealed to you for it isn't really known. All I know is that he's around twenty. He wore an attire similar to that of his mother's because that's what he had grown used to.  
  
After being accepted into the "Z Gang" deal, Id had been put under the supervision of Piccolo to be trained and looked after. If any revolt by Id had been made, Piccolo had been ordered to take him out. Remember that Id had an untriggered rage that was yet to be let loose. In reality, it had been released long ago, back when he was told of the death of his parents, but he had merely swallowed it down and had waited. Waited for what, well, that is for you to find out.  
  
Piccolo and his two friends called Gohan and Goten had all gathered in a remote, grassy area to train and spar. Id had been told to come along for fear of what he could do when left alone. He hadn't had a moment of privacy or fun since he was last with his parents about ten years ago. This was something that had annoyed him and angered him even deeper.  
  
Id didn't like humans at all, no, but he managed to tolerate them outwardly. Inwardly, however, Id was growing more and more vengeful and disgusted towards the human race with every second of every minute of every hour of every day...you get the point. But remember that Id was a very intelligent individual, very very VERY intelligent; so intelligent that he made Gohan look like an idiot. But Id didn't like to let everyone know that he was intuitive about everything. He wanted everyone to think he was just a dumb ole son of Buu.  
  
Now, on with the reason he grinned evilly earlier. As I have already stated, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten were together training; Id sat by his lonesome and watched the trio, contemplating.  
  
Nobody's watchin' me... he thought. The only way they know where I am is by seeing me, so...heh...I could just up and leave...Idiots! Id snickered to himself and sat there for a moment longer.  
  
Then he got an awesome, wicked idea. Id put on his most innocent look and stood up. "Hey, Piccolo, may I spar with you guys, please?" Id gagged on his own fake kindness.  
  
Piccolo and the demi-Saiya-jins stopped fighting for a moment to look down at "innocent little" Id. The Namek regarded him with a smirk. "Uh, I suppose so. I guess it'd make sides even."  
  
Id put on the most excited look he could feign and hovered up next to his "friends". Gohan was about twenty-eight and Goten was about seventeen. Piccolo...was old. Essentially Id was the youngest but mentally he was the oldest.  
  
Goten was always smiling of course; that dumb, Goku-clone smile, even at seventeen. He and Goten were paired up against Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan grinned. "Okay, you guys are in for it."  
  
Gohan blasted off for Id but Id just grinned and disappeared and quickly reappeared behind the demi-Saiya-jin. Before Gohan even knew what was going on, or before he even knew that Id wasn't really playin' around rather that he was bein' serious, Id had grabbed his neck and had twisted it so awkwardly and quickly that Gohan was instantaneously killed. Gohan was lucky because he didn't get to feel any pain; he was just all of a sudden DEAD.  
  
Goten and Piccolo stared in horror and Goten began to cry as his brother's limp body plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Shit...shit...oh shit! Id, what did you do to my brother?!" Goten cried in anger and in angst.  
  
Id put up a toothy grin. "Why, it appears I've killed him. Oops." He shrugged. Then he grinned even larger and attacked Goten.  
  
Goten felt pain whereas Gohan didn't. Id forced his fist through Goten's chest and then laughed as Goten both bled to death and died on account of his heart being practically obliterated. This time it was Piccolo who hollered in horror. Id then turned to the Namek, the same bloodthirsty smirk spread across his anti-placid face.  
  
"You think you've gotten rid of Cranberry and Buu? YOU'RE WRONG!! They're still alive! THEY'RE STILL ALIVE! AND THEY'LL KILL YOU AS ONE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Id sounded so much like Buu that Piccolo was sent back to the fights between him and Buu. Piccolo's mind was off in another place when Id began to chew on him. It was blood that Id had never thought could taste so good and refreshing.  
  
A/N: Lazy time! I'm bored and lazy. Well that's the end. I know the end sucked. I just got lazy like I said. Oh well. Feel free to flame! Toodles! 


End file.
